Drama At Its Best
by sugarbowl99
Summary: The Video Club is full of drama, and not just in their movies. Francis, Lovino, Ivan and Arthur are all vying for Allison's attention, and how will Kiku react when Selva starts going after Heracles? Will Ludwig admit his love for Feliciana? Genderflip AU


Can you believe it? I'm not dead! No, kids, Sugarbowl99 is still alive and writing horrible (or awesome?) stories!

So an epiphany struck me, and suddenly, the endless writer's block I've been battling for months was finally defeated! In a final battle, I plunged my sword into the chest of the demon, killing it and purging it from the recesses of my mind. Triumphant, I sheathed my sword and left the Cavern of Plots, awakening from the vegetable-like state that I'd entered in the outside world.

Yeah, that's how cool I am.

But, anyway, this is another Gakuen genderflip AU. Well... it's a multi-chaptered companion to 'The Video Club'. Only cooler and more awesome. Obviously, human names will be used. So if you don't know them... that's just too darn bad. And all that crap.

The title of this story could change at any minute, because 'Drama At Its Best' is a sucky title.

Genderflips are:

Alfred F Jones is now Allison F Jones (Ally)

Kiku Honda is now Kiku Honda (Kiku is a unisex name, and if I change Kiku's name, I'll forget it)

Feliciano Vargas is now Feliciana Vargas (Feli)

Matthew Williams is now Matilda Williams (Mattie)

Yao Wang is now Yuan Wang

Sadiq Adnan is now Selva Adnan

Pairings are:

Heracles/Kiku

Ludwig/Feliciana

Gilbert/Matilda

Slight Ivan/Yuan

Allison/Francis

Allison/Lovino

Onesided! Ivan/Allison

Onsided Selva/Heracles

Slight Arthur/Allison, or else no-one will read this story

And other random pairings will be thrown in.

So, like... read and review. You don't have to enjoy it. Flames will be used for arson, and I'll blame it on you.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Matilda Williams, in the role of Jasmine Walter, lowered her head, staring at her shoes underneath her desk. She bit her lip and considered her words carefully, knowing that anything she said could result in a pummeling. She picked at the hem of her uniform nervously and finally said, "I- I'm just waiting for someone."

"Waiting for someone?" Arthur Kirkland, as Andrew Jameson, snorted, crossing his arms across his chest and sneering down at his victim haughtily. She twitched at his harsh tone. "Who in their right mind would agree to meet you anywhere?"

"I'm just waiting for my friend to get here-"

"Cut!"

Arthur and Matilda looked up exasperatedly at Francis Bonnefoy, who sat back in a director's chair, staring at a script. He looked up at them, frowning around a lolipop as he said, "Matilda, ma chéri, you're supposed to sound afraid. Not bored."

"Is that all?" Gilbert Beilschmidt groaned from behind his camera. "Dude, Francis, I thought it was great! You stopped it for nothing! This is the eighth time today!"

"Everything I direct," Francis sniffed haughtily, "must be perfect. Matilda is being bullied, not dealing with a little bother." He waved a hand at Arthur and Matilda. "Take it from the top!"

Once again, Arthur and Matilda began the scene again, watched intently by Francis and Gilbert, as well as Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo and Ludwig Beilschmidt, the other cameramen, and the other members of the Video Club- Allison F Jones, Lovino Vargas, Feliciana Vargas, Kiku Honda, and Heracles Karpusi.

"Oh, look," Arthur sneered in the meanest voice he could muster. "If it isn't Jasmine Walters. Are you such a loser that your parents don't want to see you walking towards their house?"

"I- I'm just waiting for someone," Matilda said for the ninth time that day.

And for the ninth time that day, they were interrupted.

The door slammed open wide, and Yuan Wang frowned at the frustrated Video Club, who glared back at her. She didn't seem perturbed by their angry expressions and instead crossed her arms across her modest chest, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Gosh, aru, you all look upset, aru," she observed. "Maybe you should hurry up and get this done so you can take a break, aru."

Francis ripped his copy of the script in half.

"Ah... Yuan-chan," Kiku stepped forward, going to her cousin's side. "Why are you here?"

"Well, for a number of reasons, aru." Yuan raised a hand, counting off the reasons on her hand. "We need to go home early. Your club ends at the same time that Ivan Braginski's Knitting Club does, and I always stay late to wait for you. So then he always follows me home and some nights I wake up with him standing outside of my window, aru. Secondly, aru, last week, your cousins Leon and Yong Soo set the bathroom on fire, aru. Don't you remember?"

"Ah, hai, I do." Kiku turned to her the others. "I am sorry. I have to go home early..."

"It's fine," Francis said distractedly, rubbing his temples. "We might as well all leave, anyway. We're not getting anything done."

As they filed out of the room, tired and irritable and muttering.

"It was mostly your fault that we didn't get anything done, you bloody..."

"I'm ready to take over directing myself, damn it. The wine bastard is too damn picking. Antonio, you ass, quit touching me!"

"So, Allison, are you free this weekend...?"

"Huh? Oh, I dunno, I was planning on playing all my Pokémon games again."

"Allison-san, could I join you?"

This sequence of events- mainly the frustration and such- was quite common for the Video Club, save for Yuan's appearance and them letting out early. But there was something different. A new component in this usual series of antics.

Ivan Braginski peered around the corner, eyes narrowing as he stared intently at Allison F Jones. He watched Francis ask her out. He was almost relieved when Allison (unknowingly) rejected him and went on her merry way, throwing an arm across her sister Matilda's shoulders. Francis looked after her, obviously disappointed, but he hid it well, sliding over to Ludwig and pinching his backside.

This was a mistake on Francis' part, and resulted in him laying face-up on the floor, dazed.

Ivan pursed his lips and waited until they were out of sight to round the corner and walk in the direction that they'd gone. His mind was on Allison, and a tiny smile came to his face.

Allison and Ivan... their names sounded nice together.

Allison Braginski sounded even better.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

So that was it... I don't know what should happen next. Well, I do. Because I'm cool. But I need to figure it out first.

Why does the computer say that 'Matilda' is spelled wrong?

Review. Plzkkthxbai


End file.
